1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an accessory for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a detachable projection module for being installed on a mobile device or electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable devices like mobile phones or wearable devices like smart watches or sport wristbands are in the face of a major technical problem, poor battery time. The display, which will be turned on by frequent incoming notices, is known to be the primary cause when it comes to battery consumption. The capacity limitation of the battery itself also gives the user an experience of short using time. On the other hand, most wearable devices have brought the users even more limitations than mobile phones or tablet computers. For example, only limited information can be displayed due to the overly small size of display, whereas even some wearable devices come with no display at all that they have to connect to a mobile phone or a computer in order to show the information. Besides these no-display wearable devices, many network devices, image-related devices, or communications devices, vehicle electronic devices such as the IP cameras, home video cameras, head-up displays (HUD), etc., will only come with simplified display interface or even no display, which is so limited to have further possible field of application on these devices.
It is, therefore, necessary to provide an effective solution with much flexibility in how a portable device or a wearable device may operate even longer, consume less power, and extend its limited display ability.